The Things We Go Through
by blaiseingfire
Summary: Jaune and Yang have been captured and tortured by the White Fang. When the White Fang base holding them is found, team CRDL and a squad of Atlas cadets are the closest able to respond. Breaking them out will not be easy. AU timeline. Cover image by nuricombat. (Adopted and finished by Kc4229)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _So this is something that's been in my google docs since... around April, maybe earlier. I've written 4 chapters of this story, but then I lost my mojo for it and just abandoned it. But when I was working on A.D.A.M., I saw these documents just laying there. Having my mojo for writing back, and realizing that real life stuff is going to prevent me from updating A.D.A.M. for a while, I decided 'screw it, lets do this'. I'll revise each chapter one last time before uploading them, expect the next chapter... in less than a week._

 _Special thanks to Qopster for beta reading this so long ago (I wonder if he remembers what this is)._

 _(also a little side note: This was originally called 'The Pain We Suffer Through', but I thought it was edgier than Adam so I changed it.)_

 _Anyway, here's chapter 1. Enjoy!_

* * *

"We're one minute from the LZ! Get ready!" Bullhead pilot 479er announced to his passengers. Inside the bullhead were an eight man squad of Atlesian soldiers-callsigns Royce, Meat, Peasant, Scarecrow, Ozone, Chemo, Archer, and Buck, and four huntsmen in training-Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL of Beacon Academy.

Team CRDL was assigned on a week long mission to find and destroy several Grimm nests that has been harassing a town. In addition, General Ironwood has requested to allow a squad of trainees to assist the huntsmen, as a start to a project aimed to help the soldiers get use to working with huntsmen for future missions and deployments. CRDL wouldn't be the only team, but they would be the first.

It was a success. There was friction at first, challenges in leadership between Buck and Cardin, and differences in combat strategies (ie, the Atlas squad would try a tactical approach where CRDL would try the direct approach). But those were quickly overcome and the twelve man team worked together effectively. They practically finished their mission two days early , all they have to do is destroy and clear a Creep nest. They went for drinks at a pub for a pre-celebration, when something happened.

News came from Beacon Academy: Jaune Arc and Yang Xaio Long were ambushed and kidnapped by the White Fang in Vale. There's no information about their whereabouts but they're trying to find them.

This hurt the morale of twelve man team, especially CRDL. Yang Xaio Long was one of the best and most ferocious fighters this generation of hunters had to offer. For her to be taken down means that the White Fang were getting better, stronger, better equipped, and/or larger in numbers, and they were willing to target huntsmen in training.

Jaune Arc wasn't the strongest fighter, but he was a tactician whose strategies have saved many from injury and death, and he was a kind hearted soul who believed in second chances. He even helped CRDL by showing them the error of their ways and helped them try to improve. For the White Fang to consider him a threat and target him just shows how cruel they are.

The next day after they cleared the last of the Creep nests, the White Fang publicly released a video. A video of them torturing and interrogating Yang and Jaune. Though the news stations censored and didn't show much, but what they did show was… dear God, nobody deserved that. No one.

But the worst part was, they didn't make any demands. They stated that they were doing this because they can. They were giving Remnant a message, 'we can hurt anyone, anywhere, and there's nothing you can do'.

"Fucking animals, the lot of them." Surprisingly it didn't come from CRDL, it came from Royce, though not to say CRDL didn't think the same thing. The Bullhead to pick them up came half an hour after the broadcast. As it landed, the pilot and gave them new orders.

Atlas intel has traced the broadcast. The signal originated to a position that's a 20 minute bullhead ride away deeper in the wilderness. If they wanted, they could either wait for reinforcements and join them in the assault. After remembering the last images of Jaune and Yang, the huntsmen and soldiers decided 'screw waiting for help, we know where they are and we need to get them out now!'

General Ironwood was a little displeased at their disobeying orders, but he was proud at their dedication and determination. He ordered them to be quick, find the hostages and get out, or fortify a position in the base and wait for the reinforcements to clear out the rest of the strong hold. No unnecessary risks.

"Thirty seconds!" The pilot yelled as the bullhead was illuminated by a red light. The Atlas soldiers did a final check on their guns, ammo, and armour. Cardin equipped his mace, Russel spun the dust cylinders on his daggers, Dove unfolded his sword, and Sky checked the sharpness on his halberd axe.

"Ten seconds!" Everyone got ready at the rear hatch, ready to storm out. Everyone was determined to get them out, Cardin especially. He owed Jaune a great debt, it's time to start repaying it. They felt the bullhead slow down a little. The red light turned green, everyone's grip tightened on their weapons. The ramp then quickly lowered.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" The pilot shouted quickly. Everyone ran out the rear of the bullhead. "I'm making an opening!" They all turned around to the front to see the bullhead fire two rockets and blew open a hole in the compound with a loud, rumbly explosion. "Good hunting, I'm pulling out! Radio in when you ready for pick up!" They all unleashed a battle cry as they charged in.

They entered some kind of storage room and were immediately under heavy fire from multiple directions. They took cover behind some crates and shipping containers. One Atlas Soldier pulled out a small camera on a stick and raised it above him.

"Atlesian Knights! 130 models! Several dozen! Plus mobile infantry! At least two dozen! Maybe more!" He called out over the sound of gunfire and then put away his stick-cam.

"Thanks Archer!" Shouted squad leader Buck as he equipped his dual pistols. "Cardin, we handle the tinnies while you get the rest?"

"He, sounds like a plan Buc- shit!" Cardin replied but then recoiled as a few bullets impacted too close for comfort. His aura would have protected him, but it still scared the daylight out him. "We need an opening or we'll be shot up before we can do anything."

"Scarecrow, you heard him! He needs an opening." Buck yelled to another soldier, motioning to him with one of his hands.

"Copy!" Scarecrow said as he reach into a pouch and pulled out five objects. "Grenades out!" He tossed the grenades over his box. Several White Fang grunts screamed and ran for cover as they saw the grenades approach. The grenades exploded, taking out several AK-130s and injured some of the White Fang.

As the grenades exploded Cardin nodded to his team and they charged out to engage the enemy. One unlucky grunt was knocked forward towards Cardin and was then sent flying into another grunt when Cardin swung his mace upwards and impacted his jaw and then downwards on a 130 droid, smashing it to pieces. With Cardin drawing agro, Russel spun the cylinder on his daggers and equipped ice dust. He then closed his eyes and used his semblance.

He calls it hunter vision, and when he concentrates it allows him to see any human, faunus, or grimm within a certain distance despite what they're hiding in or behind. He saw a 130 and four Fang grunts stacked up behind a crate around the corner, getting ready to move up and engage them. He turned to his partner, Sky, and made a swinging motion with his hands and pointed to the crate.

Sky nodded and grinned in understanding, and lifted up his halberd and swung. The Fang grunts screamed and recoiled back as a axe blade appeared out of nowhere and decapitated the droid in front of them. Russel then yelled as he jumped over the container and jabbed his daggers into the ground. A shockwave of ice shot out, encasing their legs of the grunts, the floor around them, and part of the crates in ice. They panicked and could offer little resistance as they became easy pickings for the two huntsmen.

Three other Fang grunts took cover and loaded a rocket launcher as they watched as the blue hair and spiky haired hunters took out their comrades. The one with the launcher took aim and grinned. "Say go'ight humans." she said to himself. Right as she put his finger on the trigger, she and the rest of her friends were violently thrown back. They quickly looked up to see the blond haired hunter slice the rocket launcher in half mid air.

Dove didn't have an official name for his semblance, but it allowed him to do two things. First, he could pick a target up to fifty meters away and use his aura to charge mid-air and slam into them while passing through thin objects. Second, with the aura energy still flowing through him, he could discharge it, creating a shockwave that spreads around him and sends almost everything around him flying. He simply calls his abilities 'charge' and 'nova'.

Immediately after slicing the rocket launcher, Dove roared as he lept from atop the crate towards the three grunts. With his hand engulfed in aura he slammed into the ground unleashing a nova. The grunts were sent flying high into the air, one impacting and getting shocked from a hanging light befalling to the ground. Dove then immediately sliced a 130 droid in half and cut the arms of another that tried to charge him.

Meanwhile, Buck and his team were spread out in teams of two, engaging the majority of the 130 droids in a tactical shoot out. Buck couldn't help but smile at how effective they were fighting and communicating.

"Claker down!" Peasant called out as a 130 in front of him fell to the ground, riddled with holes.

"Ozone, 130 behind the open crate, 9 o'clock!" Meat called out as he opened fire on a group of droids.

"I see him!" Ozone said as he opened fire and shot through the crate, and grinned as he heard metal impact concrete. "Target down!"

"Out! Swapping mag!" Royce said crouching behind cover has he put in a new clip.

"Ha, I'm a freaking one man army!" Meat gloated as he took down a fifth droid in a row with a headshot.

"You got the mouth of one to-Woah! Shit, shit, shit, ah fuck!" Ozone yelped as he cowered behind a crate hiding from the tremendous amount of fire he was receiving "Take too much fire! I need some help!"

"I see'em! Large group clumped up!" Chemo called out as he dodged incoming fire before returning fire. "Scarecrow, they're at your 2 o'clock, otherside of those heavy crates! I don't got line of sight!"

"Copy!" Scarecrow said as he took another grenade from his belt. "Tossing frag!" He pulled the pin and let it cook before tossing it. The grenade exploded, also igniting an ammo crate, creating a large fireball, knocking over several containers and raining mechanical parts all over the area.

"Ha ha. That's the stuff!" Archer celebrated as he tore the head of a 130 that had it's legs blown off.

"Thanks!" Ozone said. "I'm moving up!" he said as he crouched walked behind another crate up ahead.

"Copy, covering fire!" Archer called out as he shot down another droid near Ozone.

"Yeah that's it! Take 'em down! Take 'em down!" Royce celebrated as another group of 130s got annihilated.

"Gun jammed!" Meat called out as he tried to fix the jam. "I'm good!" he said seconds later, signaling he was back in the fight

"Chemo, Royce, watch your right! Possible droids behind the red shipping container!" Buck warned his comrades as he reloaded his pistols.

"Copy! Moving to flank!" Chemo said as he moved up to intercept the 130s while Royce covered him.

"There can't be much more of them left! Push forward!" Buck barked out.

"Hoorah!" the rest of the squad sounded off.

In truth, the AK-130's were designed for general security against smaller Grimm and an occasional intruder. The only reason to really fear them was because of their quantity. But even then they were no match for a well armed squad of soldiers, let alone four trainee huntsmen. Buck took down another droid when he spotted another squad droids coming into the room from a wide stair case. His eyes widened when he realized what they were.

The AK-200s were the newer model of Atlesian Knight were faster and smarter than the 130s and could use standard issue and special ordnance weapons They could cause a lot more damage than the 130s. Even worse, all of the droids had a rocket launcher. "FUCK! 5 AK-200s with RPGs! Take cov-"

Immediately five explosions shook the room. Four were aimed at CRDL but thanks to their auras they were able to dodge direct impacts and be protected from the explosions and the shockwaves. Buck and his men took cover as the fifth rocket impacted. The rocket fired short and missed, but following the explosion multiple smaller round objects emerged and bounced around.

"Cluster rounds!" Archer yelled. He and everyone near him turned to run from the incoming cluster bombs. The cluster bombs exploded, shooting out white hot shrapnel. Most of the shrapnel landed on the floor or into shipping containers, but some pieces tore through Archer's left thigh and an unlucky 130 droid. Archer collapsed clutching his leg, screaming in agony.

"Archer is hit! Archer is down! ARCHER IS DOWN!" Ozone called out as he took aim at a AK-200 only for his gun to click empty. The 200 droid he was aiming at finished reloading it's launcher and took aim at Ozone. The droid and the one next to it were suddenly forced back when Dove seemingly materialized in his aura charge, and then used his nova to take out the other three droids.

Peasant, the squad's medic, rushed towards Archer and dragged him behind cover while the rest of his comrades and CRDL drew away the agro and provided covering fire. "Sky!" Peasant called out. Sky was by his side almost instantly. "Check him," He said as he drew a vial of morphine from his bag.

Sky nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate as he put his hands on Archer. Sky Lark's semblance was a medical one. When he makes physical contact, he can 'read' a person's body like a child book, and he can more effectively use his aura to heal the wounds of the person. Sky could see everything. How has his blood was pumping, his lungs expand and collapse with each breath, the blood flowing through each of his veins, the four tears in skin and flesh made by the shrapnel, the needle entering the body and releasing the morphine.

"His thigh is messed up but nothing that won't recover," Sky said as he opened his eyes and poured some of his aura to help seal the interior of the wound, then he took his hands off Archer. In truth, his semblance can allow him to fully heal the wounds in mere seconds, but it would take away a chunk of his aura, and he still needed to search the complex for Jaune and Yang. "All the shrapnel went clean through, none of the pieces are stuck in him."

"Hear that man," Peasant said giving archer a reassuring pat on the soldier. "Nothing to bad. Just gonna patch you up, take you home, maybe spent some time with some lovely nurses and you'll be fi-WOAH!" He and Sky dusked as a 130 droid head slammed into the crate between them.

"Sorry!" Russel called out.

"That all of them?" Cardin asked.

"Got nothing over here but scrap metal." Dove acknowledged.

"Everyone's down over here." Russel responded.

"Clear!" rang out Buck and rest of the Atlas squad minus Archer and Peasant. "Form up and make a perimeter around Peasant and Sky incase reinforcements show up.!" he commanded. His squad did as such as he and the rest of the huntsmen ran up to the medics and their downed friend. "How bad is he?" he asked as he crouched down next to them.

"Sky found no bits of shrapnel in him, they all went clean through." Peasant said as he and Sky finished finished applying the field dressings. "We disinfected the wounds and patched him up. A day or two in the infirmary and he'll be fine but he can't walk on his leg until this heals. We'll have to carry him."

"Not good," Buck said standing up. "We can't carry a wounded soldier around with us when we search the base."

"We have to leave him here, but not alone." Cardin said giving his thoughts. He cupped his chin. "I'm thinking… we split into three teams. First team will stay here and guard Archer and stand guard incase the White Fang send reinforcements this way or when any Grimm decide to show up, and they will. The other 2 teams will split up and search the ground floor and basement level."

"Quick thinking. How do we divide us up?"

While this was happening, Russel and Meat were conversating.

"You think he's going to be fine?" Meat asked, referring to Archer.

"Sky literally read his body, he said he'll be fine." Russel responded.

"I know but… just can't help but worry, you know?"

"Hey, I know. Trust me, I was panicking when Dove got too friendly with a Nevermore a while back and was bedridden for a week. But I also learned to never question Sky on anything related to health and injury." Russel saw that Meat eased up a little, but not enough to his liking. "Wait a sec." He stood up and began walking to Archer.

"What are you….?" Meat questioned but stopped mid way.

"Hey Archer." Russel called out. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers. Archer studied his hand for a few seconds.

"I don't know, how many am I?" he replied while raising his middle finger up at Russel.

"See Meat, he's fine." Most of the Squad started chuckling, including Meat.

"Alright ladies listen up!" Buck yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "Dove, Meat, Peasant, and Chemo. You guys will stay here and guard Archer and our exit." The people in question nodded in acknowledgement and Buck turned to Cardin.

"As far as we know, this place only has a ground floor and a basement." Cardin said as he pointed towards the wide staircase the AK-200s came from. "Ozone, Scarecrow, and Royce will come with me and clear the lower floor. Sky and Russel with go with Buck and search the ground floor."

"Any questions?" Buck asked. No one spoke up. "Alright, MOVE OUT!" Everyone divided into their teams. Dove, Meat, Peasant, and Chemo hid Archer behind some larger crates and moved to ambush positions. Buck, kicked down a door and charged in as the 2 huntsmen followed. Cardin lead the rest and charged downstairs where two more AK-130s met an unfortunate fate.

Their objective still stands: Find Yang and Jaune and get them out.

* * *

 **A/N** : _When I wrote this, I was redoing the COD:MW2 campaign out of nostalgia and was watching season 4 of SW: The Clone Wars, which influenced this chapter greatly._

 _So anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review, let me know how I'm doing._

 _Anyway, thanks again for reading! Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _So some people PM'ed me because they were a little confused about what CRDL's semblances were. Sorry about not making clear for you guys, but here's a quick rundown of what they are:_

 _Cardin: not yet shown_

 _Russel: basically assassin creed's eagle vision/ batman's detective vision_

 _Dove: basically the biotic charge and nova abilities from Mass Effect 3_

 _Sky: can read a person's biology like an open book and can transfer his aura to heal in seconds what regular aura can heal in hours, but at a cost of large chunks of his aura reserves._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

"S-shit, did you guys here that?" asked a White Fang grunt as he and his two friends stood on opposite ends of a barricaded door.

"Yeah," said a second grunt with a hint of fear in her voice. "Sounds like they took out the robots we had in the hallway." She turned to the comrade next to her. "Think they'll break in here?"

"Pfft, this door is a mark IV security door," the third one stated with pride. "SDC came out with them a little over a year ago. They can withstand a direct hit from a rocket. We're perfectly fine in her-what the fuck!", his gloating was interrupted as the wall next to him and the female grunt violently dented inwards.

While the mark IV security door is as tough as they say, the walls next to the door were not. They were lightly reinforced metal walls. All three grunts quickly got over their shock and aimed their weapons at the wall. Two more dents were made in rapid succession before they stopped. Several moments passed before they breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the wall exploded inwards and fell over, knocking the woman back and trapping the man under the debris.

Cardin Winchester charged in through the hole he made and immediately brought his mace down on the head of the poor grunt caught underneath. He immediately turned his attention to his left as he heard the sound of someone shouldering a gun. He ducked, dodging a burst of gunfire and then charged the shooter.

Cardin went to swing his mace when the shooter got another burst out. Two bullets impacted harmlessly on his armor, but the third struck his arm. His aura protected him, but the shot made his arm flinch upwards, making cardin strike the gunman's head, shattering his mask and knocking him out instantly. Cardin then turned to the last person in the room.

The last person quickly looked at her incapacitated friends, then back at the attacker. "You know what?" she said as she dropped her gun and raised her hands up. "I honestly hate working for them. These guys are nuts." Sweat started to form on her forehead as she silently prayed for this to work.

Meanwhile Ozone, Scarecrow, and Royce took up a defensive position in the hallway and waited for Cardin to clear the room on his orders. They didn't hear anymore sounds of fighting, but Cardin didn't give them the all clear yet.

"Shit," Ozone whispered with concern as he leaned forward to peek through the hole in the wall. "Hey Cardin, you alr-AHH!" He recoiled back as the body of a White Fang grunt came whooshing past him, slamming into the wall before collapsing onto the floor. Scarecrow couldn't help but notice that the grunt was missing some teeth.

"Room's clear!" Cardin called out, signaling the Atlas soldier to come in. "There hasn't been much resistance down here." he noted, voicing what everyone was thinking for a while now.

"Could be that this base was being used to house those droids in the storage house and they relied on them for security here." Royce said as he inspected the room they were in, which appeared to be some kind of security room. However, all of the monitors and anything that looked valuable or would hold information was smashed and destroyed.

"Maybe." Scarecrow replied. "Or the majority of everyone that should be here is out on a mission or something and that's why it's mostly empty."

"Either way we need to hurry," Cardin asserted as he inspected a door and the wall perpendicular to where the entered from. "Damn, this wall seems stronger than that door back there. We gotta go through the door. Ozone, on point. Get the door."

'Why am I always upfront getting shot at first?' Ozone thought as he took up a position on the door. Cardin and Scarecrow were behind him and Royce took up a position on the opposite side. Cardin tapped Ozone's shoulder, signaling him that he's good to go. Ozone nodded at Royce, whom nodded back and raised gun ready to provide overwatch.

Ozone gripped the door while holding his gun in his other hand. He turned the knob and violently opened the door. Cardin rushed in with Ozone following right behind him. "Clear." Ozone called out. Royce and Scarecrow then walked into the room and paused. Their eyes widened when they realized where they were. They recognized this room from the broadcast several hours ago. This is where Jaune and Yang were tortured.

The room was brightly lit and the floor and walls were covered in bathroom tiles, many of which were cracked. The floor was stained with many large puddles of bright red and black blood, filling the room with a foul odor. There were two chairs and several bands of metal chains that had some drops of blood on them. In between the chairs was a metal wheeled tray that had several sharp tools, needles, and a drill laying on it, all stained red. There was a smeared blood trail that lead to the steel door on the opposite.

There were also four dead White Fang bodies. Limbs were severed and pieces of flesh were scattered. They looked like that got sliced apart by a sword.

"Search the room! See if you can find anything important!" Cardin barked out as he got over his initial shock and took out his scroll and called Buck.

"Cardin, status. What did you find?" Buck's voice echoed through Cardin's scroll.

"We uh," Cardin choked out as the smell of blood was getting to him and filling his mind with images of what might have happened here, "we found the room where the White Fang broadcasted their torture of Yang and Jaune." He paused for a moment as he took in a breath. "There's also several dead White Fang guys in here. I think Jaune and Yang broke out." There was a long silence.

"That could be the case. We have some Fang casualties up here as well. Are there any signs of them or clues as to where they might be?"

"I… yeah, we have a blood trail leading out of the room. It looks fresh so we're going to follow the blood trail and it and hope it can lead us to them." Cardin said as he recomposed himself.

"Copy that. Sky, Spikey, and I will continue our sweep on the upper fl-" he pause, then a gunshot was heard and then Cardin's scroll showed 'connection lost'. Cardin panicked and tried to get a connection back, but to no avail.

"Shit! Alright listen." he called out grabbing everyone's attention as he put his scroll away. "Buck and his team ran into trouble and can't raise his scroll." If this bothered any of them, they didn't show it. "I'm sure he's fine, but we can't worry do anything about that now." In truth, he could call up Sky or Russel, but if most of the blood in the room was Jaune's and Yang's, then they couldn't waste anymore time.

"Right now," Cardin continued, "all we can do is continue to try and find Jaune and Yang. We're going to follow the blood trail and see where it leads." He slightly cringed at how morbid it sounded. "We're going to smash any freaks we see, we'll find them, and get the Hell out, quick." The Atlas soldiers nodded in approval. He ran up to the door as the squad followed. "Alright!" he shouted as he busted the door down. "Let-" taking one step in he was immediately pushed back by a hail of large caliber gunfire.

The bullets tore and dented his armour with each impact, He hit the ground as the burst of fire ceased. Scarecrow and Ozone Immediately grabbed Cardin and pulled him out of harm's way as another burst of fire came through where the door once was.

"Heavy MG!" Ozone called out over the heavy machinegun fire while blind firing a burst of from his rifle through the door. "Sounds like a Bolter 42! Cardin, you alright?!"

"Gah, fuck!" he shouted in pain as Scarecrow and Royce rested him against the wall and helped get his butchered chestplate off. "My chest peice got shot up." He said as he tore off his shattered chest piece with Royce's help. "It's useless now."

"Arua stopped the bullets. You're just winded from the impacts," Royce reassured with a pat on the shoulder. "You're fine."

"Yeah well of course I am." Cardin forced a smile and was almost unheard over the roar of the Bolter 42. "I'm training to fight monsters for a living. I'm not going to get taken down by a few gunshots, that'll just be insulting." Cardin and Royce suddenly jumped at an explosion and turned to the door.

"A little warning next time you do that!" Royce shouted in annoyance.

Scarecrow ignored them and took out another grenade from his belt and threw it down the hallway, just barely avoiding a burst of MG fire. They heard the boom of the grenade exploding but the Bolter 42 kept firing. He took another grenade and pulled the pin. He quickly peaked to get the MG to fire a burst and then threw the cooked grenade down the hall. He got the same result as the first two grenades did.

"Damn it!" Scarecrow cursed in frustration. "Turret's too far away and hallway's too narrow to get a good throw in. There weren't any other branching paths down here either. We're stuck." Cardin sighed heavily.

"I'll call it in." he pulled out his scroll to see that Russel was making a group call to everyone. "Hmm." He answered and put in on speaker.

"-UNE AND YANG! REPEAT, WE FOUND THEM!" Russel's voice hollered over the scroll, panting for air. "WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT NOW! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T"! No one needed to be told twice. Scarecrow threw a smoke grenade to cover their retreat. "How's the evac looking?!"

"This is pilot 479er," the pilot said over the scroll. "You have Grimm approaching from where you entered through the forest! Not sure if I can land without getting boarded! I'll try and help thin their numbers!"

"Peasant here!" his voice came over the scroll speaker over the sound of gunfire. "We got Grimm entering the storage room! Nothing we can't handle for now but they're increasing in number and the bullhead can't land until the area's clear! We need you guys back here now!"

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

The White Fang grunt screamed in agony as he was electrocuted by the electric dust from Russel's dagger before collapsing on the trio had just cleared out 6 grunts in what appeared to be a break room.

"This is almost too easy with Spikey's x-ray vision." Buck commented.

"Yeah, he's handy like that." Sky commented before being shoved by Russel, his head shaking with a small grin. "Hopefully at this rate we find them soon." The trio formed up at the next door. Strangely, the door was ajar. Sky peeked through.

"Oh shit." he gasped and rushed in. Russel and Buck immediately followed.

They were greeted with a horrifying sight. There was a wide hallway with a door on the opposite side and one door perpendicular to the other two doors in the room. There were many dead bodies in the room, all of them in White Fang uniforms. Upon investigating, they each appeared to have died from either multiple gunshot or slashes by a blade. Slash marks and bullet holes coated the walls. The floor was almost completely drenched and covered with blood. Sky almost jumped when Buck's scroll began to beep. He crouched and answered the call in front of the door perpendicular to the rest.

"Hey uh, Sky. Come to look at this." Russel said with his voice slightly shaking. Sky ran up next to Russel, his eyes widening when he saw what he was looking at. It was a pair of severed legs, cut just about where the knee would be, lying on the floor, apparently covered in denim. Sky then realized something, none of the White Fang bodies in the room were missing any limbs, and denim jeans weren't a part of their uniform.

Sky and Russel turned his heads to face each other. Their eyes showed fear. They both knew of only one person who wore jeans as part of their combat attire, and who was wearing jeans when they were kidnapped. Jaune.

"You don't think these are Ja-," Sky tried to ask but stopped as he heard a noise. It sounded like faint whimpering. They both immediately turned to where the sound was coming from, which was the door Buck was crouched by. Without thinking, Sky rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Copy that. Sky, Spikey, and I will continue our sweep on the upper fl-" Buck said over the scroll before he turned to see Sky open the door. The sound of yelling and gunshot after gunshot erupted from the room. Buck's scroll was hit by a stray bullet and shattered into pieces before he rolled out of the way and pressed himself against the wall.

"Jaune!" Sky called out. "Jaune it's me, Sky!" The gunfire stopped and the trio leaned over and peeked into the room. It was a storage closet, and in the corner on the ground was Jaune Arc. His legs were gone from the knees down. His shirt was blood soaked and torn, revealing several scars along his upper chest and shoulders. His face was painted red with blood except for his eyes. His right arm extended outward clutching a pistol while his left hand was behind him guarding somethi… no, someone. Yang Xiao Long was lying slumped against the wall unconscious behind Jaune.

"Oh my God." Russel mouthed as he, Buck, and Sky rushed in to their aid. Jaune's eyes slowly widened and he dropped the gun in shock as he realized whom he almost shot.

"S-sky?" He whimpered out despite the pain he was in. "H-ho-ow d-did-"

"We're here now! That's what matters!" Sky said as he ran up and crouched down next Jaune. "You two, go tear off some cloth from the guys outside, we need to make him some tourniquets to stop the bleeding!" Sky and Buck nodded and ran out of the room. "Jaune I have to be honest with you, t-this is bad." Shy managed to choked out. "Even with aura, I don't think w-"

"Forget. About. Me!" Jaune forced out with a cracking voice while reaching out to grab him. Tears started to fall down his face, washing some blood off. "Yang! Sky, Yang….pl-please….." Sky immediately understood what he meant and feared the worse. Buck and Russel ran back in with many pieces of torn cloth.

"Here, take them and wrap it around his legs to stop the bleeding. I need to check on Yang." They took Jaune and began to bandage his legs up. Sky now had a good look at Yang. His stomach knotted.

A bloody cloth, the same color as Jaune's shirt, was wrapped around her forehead and covered a little bit of her eyes. Her right arm was cut off a few centimeters below the shoulder, but it did have a tight makeshift tourniquet wrapped around it, also the same color as Jaune's shirt. And on her lower stomach there were a bunch of white makeshift rags, stained blood red, tied around Yang's lower stomach. The stained blood seemed to concentrate just around the…. Sky gasped.

Sky immediately put his hands on Yang's lower stomach and closed his eyes, focusing his semblance, pouring as much aura into her as he could. He could see a large slash on her forehead but it wasn't a deep cut. There were small cuts and gashes on her legs and her wrists were heavily bruised. He could see the nerves and pain receptors Yang's stomach were going crazy, had poured half of his remaining aura reserves into Yang's lower stomach, hoping it would be enough.

Meanwhile, Buck and Russel just finished tieing up and tightening the cloths around Jaune's leg. Jaune has finally passed out from the pain.

"We need to go!" They turned to see Sky rise up with Yang in his arms bridal style. "WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT NOW!" Buck immediately pulled a now unconscious Jaune over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Russel, contact the others, we are leaving!" Russel pulled out his scroll and dialed up the others as the trio plus the unconscious hunters ran back the way they came.

Time was of the essence. They had to get out NOW.

* * *

"We need you guys back here now!" Peasant yelled over the gunfire from Meat, Chemo, and Archer's guns. Grimm were coming in through the opening in the wall. Thankfully, they were only Creeps and a few Beowolves coming in manageable numbers. But they knew that it was a matter of time until their numbers would increase and tougher Grimm would come. Thank God they took a lot of spare ammo in 479er's bullhead..

Dove yelled as he unleashed a nova blast and threw back three Beowolves back into a wall, killing two on impact, the third falling on a small pile of dead, decomposing Beowolves. Dove didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. They took out several Grimm nests earlier and didn't have enough time to rest before storming the compound. Fatigue was starting take it's toll, and it was a heavy fine.

A loud roar grabbed his attention. He turned towards the entrance to see a heavily armored Ursa Major stride inside. "Shit! Guys you have Ursi coming in! I just spotted them!" 479er yelled over the radio. "Fuck! I got a flock of Griffons flying in fast! I have to take evasive maneuvers! You're on your own, sorry!"

With 479er gone for the time being, Dove didn't know if he could keep the Grimm away from his comrades. He feared for their lives as an Ursa began to charge. He yelled a battle cry as he matched it's charge, preparing himself for an aura charge.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you guys for reading! I hope you have a good day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : _Pneumonia has been kick ass and has kept me bedridden for a while. However, I am feeling alot better and decided to celebrate, partially by uploading this early as a little treat for you guys._

 _Anyway Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!_

 _Edit: I accidentally uploaded the wrong verson, oops. Here's the right verson._

* * *

Dove Bronzewing cringed as his body slammed into a shipping container, leaving a large dent, and fell on a decomposing corpse of a Creep. He quickly got up, inwardly chastised himself for getting sloppy. He roared as he prepared for another aura charge. He glowed for a short moment before flying forward at neck breaking speed towards the Ursa Major that hit him.

The impact made the beast stumble, giving Dove an opening for him to grab onto its head and brought his sword across its neck. He then jumped off and novaed what was left of a Beowulf pack trying to crawl up a shipping container to get to the Atlas soldiers. All of the Grimm in the area were now taken care of for now.

"You took my kill." Chemo mock complained as he reloaded his weapon.

"I didn't see you name on it." Dove joked back as he jumped and climbed up to join them.

"It does, look!" He pointed to the decomposing body. Coincidentally enough it had bullet holes that were in the shape of the letter C. "C for Chemo." Archer and Meat burst out laughing. Peasant could only smile and shake his head.

"PEASANT!" They all sobered up at Buck's call. "PEASANT!" They all turned to see Buck, Sky, and Russel sprinting towards them, carrying Jaune and Yang's maimed bodies.

"Bring them here!" Peasant called out as he and Dove jumped down. Peasant detached his medical kit from his back. "Place them here." He kneeled down as Sky and Buck let the two wounded huntsmen down. "By the gods…." he said is shock as he examined them "alright, we need to inject them with antibiotics and then some morphine."

"Hey, eyes up! Watch the perimeter! Let Peasant and Sky do their thing!" Buck ordered, snapping the rest of the squad out of it as he took position behind a crate. "Chemo, try and get 479er on the horn!"

"Yes sir!" Chemo replied and took out his scroll. Buck nodded and then turned around. He looked back at the two medics injected the hunters with antibiotics and then with some medical fluid. He could hear them talking but it sounded like mumbles at this distance.

But then something peculiar happened. Sky leaned close and said something to Peasant. He recoiled back with a gasp and looked at the unconscious girl, then back at Sky. He tossed a syringe at Sky, pointed at Jaune, then rushed over to the girl.

Even with the helmets covering their eyes, Buck learned to read his teammates facial expressions. Whatever the huntsman told him, it shocked and scared Peasant. It made him immediately rush to the poor girl. What was so special about….. Yang was her name right? Did she suffer a more critical injury?

"We're here!" Buck turned to see Cardin and the rest of his squad storm up from the stairway. "How are they?" Cardin asked with concern as he, Scarecrow, Ozone, and Royce jogged up to the two medics and came to a halt in front of them, grimacing at the sight.

Scarecrow dropped his arms, his gun rattling in his shaking hand, his mouth agape with shock. Ozone made a motion with his hands and offered a silent prayer for those two poor souls. Royce gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapon. Cardin slowly walked up and kneeled next to Jaune.

"What the fuck did they do to you man?" He asked rhetorically as he placed a hand on Jaune's forehead and wiped some blood off.

"Fucking animals, the lot of them." Royce growled in anger.

"Chemo, any luck?" Buck called out.

"No sir," Chemo replied. "I can't raise 479er. I'm only getting static." Everyone took a moment to realize what that meant.

"Uh, does that mean we're stranded until reinforcements come?" Meat asked, breaking the silence.

"It better not!" Sky shouted in frustration. "We need to get these two out n-"

"Movement!" Archer cried out. "At the breach point!" Everyone barely had time to aim their weapons before gunfire erupted.

"Oh shit, WHITE FANG REINFORCEMENTS!" Meat yelled as he, Dove, Peasant, and Chemo jumped off the container for cover, dragging Archer down with them, who cried out in pain after landing on his bad leg. Everyone else took cover and began taking pot shots at the approaching terrorists.

"Looks like I was right about everyone being away." Scarecrow muttered as he blindly fired his rifle.

"Stop being right all the fucking time!" Royce retorted before ducking down to avoid incoming fire.

Cardin took out his scroll for a brief moment to check his team's arua levels. They were all in the dark orange. Sky had the highest at an estimated 15%. "Fuck." he muttered. "Guys, our aura is in the shit!" He called out, hoping it wasn't loud enough for the White Fang to hear. "Don't charge out there!" He yelled with concern. He grabbed a gun from one of the grunts they've taken out earlier and began taking potshots. The rest of his team, except Sky, followed in his actions.

The White Fang soldiers managed to gain a foothold and began using crates and shipping containers as cover. The sounds of motor engines reached the ears of the Atlas and huntsmen trainees. Four armoured police vans, the PD logos scraped off, rolled in. They paused to unload the grunts they were carrying before parking at an angle to give the White Fang more cover.

"WAIT FOR THE TURRET TO ARRIVE BEFORE ADVANCING!" a feminine voice echoed over a loudspeaker. Moments later a SWAT van with an shielded machine gun rolled in. "TURRET'S HERE!" The soldiers and huntsmen ducked behind cover as the turret provided suppressing fire.

"Auto 43!" Ozone shouted. While the Auto 43 used a much smaller round than the Bolter 42, the Auto 43 had a significantly higher fire rate.

"WAIT FOR THE TURRET TO FLANK THEM BEFORE ADVANCING!" The woman on the loud speaker said, followed by a minor chorus of cheers. Continuing its strafing fire, the SWAT van started to move forward, off to their left flank. Buck was about to panic and give orders to turn back. But then he realized the SWAT van was heading towards Cardin, and grinned.

Cardin prepared himself behind a crate as he saw the SWAT van coming towards him. When the van was about to drive right next to him, he striked. With a loud battle cry, he channeled aura through his arms and in the dust crystal in his mace. He then hopped out of cover and slammed the mace down in an arc. The force of the impact smashed in the frontward engine and caused the van to flip forwards. It rested on it's front bumper for a moment and then fell to the right, on it's side.

One of the rear doors opened, revealing a grunt groaning in pain. He only managed to poke his head out when he came face to face with Royce's rifle. His head exploded as Royce pulled the trigger, and then emptied the rest of his clip into the van, killing everyone else who survived. No one noticed that he had a grin while doing so.

"THEY GOT HUNTSMEN!" the loudspeaker woman said.

"That bitch really likes to hear her own voice," Russel grunted as he took blind shots with a rifle.

"HOLD POSITIONS AND KEEP THEM PINNED!" Buch peaked over his cover and singled out the speaker. "I'LL DEAL WITH THESE HUNTSMEN MYSELF!" The woman was speaking through her scroll. She was a tiger faunus with orange skin, slanted yellow eyes, platinum blonde hair , cat ears, and sharp fangs. She had white armour covering her biceps and thighs. A black set of armour protected her chest, stomach, and back. She had on black pants and combat boots, as well as a black long sleeved shirt and fingerless gloves. She had a rifle holster strapped on her back.

"We have an officer!" She heard one of the human scum yell to his comrades. She turned to see one of them aim their rifle at her. She raised her hand and an orange glowing shield appeared in front of her, blocking the shots. Her semblance allowed her to create barriers to block incoming attacks, but each hit took away some of her aura. "Fuck, she has aura!" The same Atlassian pig cried in fear. Her eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on her face. She equipped her rifle from the holster on her back.

The rifle had the design of an old war rifle, but the wood has been replaced with a shiny chrome finish, the grey metal parts were now jet black, the buttstock has been removed, and a bayonet was added on the barrel. Where the buttstock would attack to the rifle's body, right above the trigger, were two slots where she could insert vials of powdered dust to enhance her bullets. In this instance, she can fire incendiary and cryo shots due to the ice and fire dust vials. However, she can only use one at a time and was low on dust thanks to the Grimm, and her rifle can only fire in semi-auto.

She flipped to the ice dust vial and fired a few rounds towards the Atlas soldiers. They ducked down as the bullets impacted and created blocks of ice on their cover. One trooper in the middle of their line wasn't fast enough and had his arm encased in ice, stuck to his cover. She brought up her aura shield and switched to the fire dust vial. Leaving a small hole in her shield for her gun, she quickly advanced towards their right flank. She fired shot after shot at her enemy, keeping them pinned as her incendiary rounds lit and melted the crates and containers they were using for cover.

The tiger faunus reached a large container on their flank and hid behind it. She checked her magazine to see she had enough fire dust for one more shot. She stealthily peaked to the side and saw that she had a clear line of sight on the one dual wielding pistols. She shouldered the rifle, aimed for his head, and pulled the trigger.

Russel cocked the gun after putting a fresh magazine in when he heard Buck cry out in pain. He turned to see Buck fall to his side, desperate to get his helmet off, which now had an orange glow on it's left side. He rushed to his side and helped him get his burning hot helmet off. He tossed it aside and examined his face. Buck had streaks of second degree burns across the side of his face.

"Fuck you, you animal cunt!" Royce shouted as he opened fire, trying to get an angle around the approaching tiger faunus's shield. As she sprinted closer, Royce's gun clicked empty and the White Fang officer transformed her gun. The bottom of her gun folded to the top, revealing a revving up chainsaw blade made of stainless steel. The gun handle folded up to line up with the rest of the rifle and the barrel retracted into the rifle. She lowered her shield as she swung up her chainsaw sword.

"Gah, fuck!" Royce shouted as he raised his rifle to block the blow. The chainsword cut through Royce's rifle, but it gave him time to back away to avoid the swing. The faunus quickly kicked him in the chest, denting his armor, sent him back to the ground. She let out a roar as she jumped into the air with the intent to end the man's life. But while in mid-air, Cardin hit her in the side with his mace. She fell to the ground but quickly got up to charge at the mace wielder. However, Dove intercepted her with an aura charge. The impact sent her flying back, but she recovered in time to bring her shield up to block Dove's nova attack.

Russel saw what was happening and knew he had to act. "Scarecrow!" he ran up to the man. "I need some grenades! I'm going after that officer!" Scarecrow nodded and handed a leather strap with 5 grenades attached.

"These are all I have left. Waste the bitch!" He shouted over the fire from the White Fang line. Russel nodded and rushed to aid his teammate.

Dove's sword was blocked by the officer's aura shield. She put the shield down and transformed her weapon back into its rifle form. She fired two shots in rapid succession at Dove's chest. His armour stopped the bullets from hitting his skin, but his chest and right arm became encased in ice. The weight brought him down to the ground on his stomach. He struggled in vain to to try and free himself. His eyes widened in fear as he heard his scroll alarm going off, signaling his aura level was now just around 5%, maybe lower.

The faunus licked her lips, her eyes shining with glee at the boy's despair. Before she could do anything, she jerked back to dodge bullets fired at her. Bringing her aura shield up, she saw the spiky-punk haired huntsman hip fire a rifle as he sprinted towards her. When the rifle clipped empty he threw it at her and equipped his daggers, switching the canister to fire dust, giving his blade's a red glow.

The faunus let the boy's strike hit her shield before dropping, attacking him with several long slashes with her loud, revving chainsword. After a fourth lunge was blocked by his daggers, Russel began to do quick, aggressive slashes against his opponent, sparks flying with each impact. He quickly gained the upper hand. Though unable to land a blow on her, he was quickly pushing her back and gaining ground.

They quickly found themselves among rows of large shipping containers. The faunus saw an opportunity and took it. With her next strike she brought her chainblade down, forcing him to block it with both daggers, and pushed forward. Russel stumbled back but still had his daggers up, ready for another strike. Instead, the faunus picked a grenade from her rear belt and threw it straight down. It exploded on impact, creating a smoke screen. Russel waited for her to make a move but the smoke disappeared two seconds later, revealing that she disappeared.

Russel didn't even panic. He closed his eyes and activated his semblance, hunter vision. He then frantically looked around him and finally found her. She was prone on top of a shipping container, no doubt waiting for an opportunity to strike. An idea formed in his head as he spun the canister on his daggers to ice dust.

The faunus peaked over and saw that the punk haired human was moaning and rubbing his eyes. Perfect, the smoke must have irritated his eyes. Maybe he's sensitive? It didn't matter. She quietly and quickly got up and launched towards him. But half way and while mid-air, Russel jumped and did a backflip to dodge her strike. The faunus just missed her strike and landed on the ground. Not even a second later, Russel slammed his daggers down at an angle, covering the floor in front of him, and the woman's legs and weapon, in ice.

"Damn it!" she yelled in rage as she tried to free herself. She managed to rev up and free her chainsword, when see saw the huntsman drop something in front of her.

"Burn bitch," Russel said as he dropped the grenade belt and ran past her to go unfreeze Dove. The faunus gasped in panic and slashed faster against the ice to free her. She luckily managed to free herself two seconds later and quickly tossed the belt back at the huntsman and raise her shield. All five grenades exploded in mid-air, protecting her from damage, but the force of the blast sent her flying back.

Russel reached Dove and managed to thaw him out with a quick strike with fire dust equipped. Dove stood and was about to thank him when the grenades exploded. To make matters worse, the grenade's explosion pierced a nearby container and ignited the fire dust crystals stored inside, catch both of them in an inferno. The force from the massive explosion sent them flying back, landing close to where Cardin was. They didn't get back up, and their clothes and skin were covered with scorch marks.

"Dove! Russel!" CRDL's leader shouted in fear upon seeing his friends' still bodies. He tried to rush out to get his friends but was immediately forced back down when heavy gunfire tore off a chunk of flesh from his left shoulder. "Gah, fuck!" His aura reserves were completely depleted. His scroll showed the same for Dove, Russel, and Sky had poured what aura he had left into Jaune and Yang. Cardin wasn't a religious man, but at that moment he started praying to whomever would listen.

"Running low on ammo!" Chemo shouted.

"Here, last mag, make it count!" Meat responded as he tossed a magazine to Chemo.

"I'm completely out!" Ozone said as he unsheathed his sword. All Atlas soldiers were equipped with a sword as a last, desperate measure against the Grimm if you ran out of ammo.

"Same here!" Scarecrow said, also pulling out his sword.

"Half a mag left!" Royce said as he fired two more shots from a pistol Buck tossed him. "Buck, what do we do?" He fired another shot and crouched back behind cover. "Buck?" Royce turned to where his leader was. Buck was sitting down clutching his burnt eye. Buck slowly began to stand up.

"L-lads," Buck addressed them slowly, taking a few moments to look at Jaune, Yang, Russel, Dove, and the rest of his team. "I-... i-it's been an honor." He leaned back against his cover, dropped his empty pistol, taking his officer's sword out of it's seath. "I'm sorry."

"TWO OF THEIR HUNTSMEN ARE DEAD AND THEY HAVE NO AMMO LEFT! CHARGE!" The tiger faunus rallied her forces, followed by a chorus of battle cries as the White Fang began their mass charge.

At that moment, any small amount of hope Buck had was gone. All of his thoughts turned to his family, the broken promises he told them about being safe, the good times he had with his squadmates. He hoped they could forgive him. Team CRDL, though he met them briefly, they were tough sons o' bitches and were good people. He was proud to have met and fought alongside them. He suppressed his tears and gave one last, long sigh between his gritted teeth. This was the end.

At least, he thought it was until he heard the all too familiar roar of multiple bullheads coming in fast, followed by the shouts of the White Fang to find cover.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hopefully that one guy who wanted more blood is satisfied now._

 _I even managed to make my Beta Qopster, who absolutely hates CRDL, get emotional with them with this chapter. I'll call that a win._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a good day._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : _Welp, this is the last of the pre-written chapters of this story. This would mean that the weekly updates are now over. When will the next one come? No idea. A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage is my first priority, then the... next artistic literature, I'm co-writing a story with Cyberleader2000, and on top of all of that I have real life responsibilities. So I don't know when the next chapter for this will be, but it will come... eventually._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!_

* * *

The White Fang forces scattered behind whatever cover they could find. Those that weren't fast enough were immediately gunned down by the incoming bullhead's auto cannons. The wall next to the first hole exploded and crumbled down, revealing two more bullheads. The first bullhead pulled in and opened its rear ramp and unloaded a dozen AK-200 droids. It then pulled out, and the AK-200s began to provide suppressive fire against the White Fang.

The second bullhead came in and opened its two side doors. Eight Atlesian soldiers jumped out of each door. Taking advantage form the droid's suppressive fire, the sixteen soldiers began a tactical advance. They split their forces into two groups and moved up along the flanks. The remaining White Fang troops were on Atlas' left flank, so all of the AK-200 droids focused fire there. This allowed the squad on their right flank to move in and get around them undetected. Almost undetected.

The tiger faunus growled in a frustration and anger. Today just hasn't been her day. First she had to lead a force to take out a large number of Grimm that gathered around, presumably because they were drawn in from the "interrogation" of those huntsmen scum. She lost some of her party to the Grimm and then came back to find their base being raided. And then to add icing on the cake, they get caught in a crossfire from Atlas reinforcements.

She used up most of her aura combating the Grimm and fighting those junior huntsmen. She weighed her odds. Her forces have took heavy casualties, but two of the junior huntsmen are dead, and the other two have now more aura left to fight, and the soldiers with them have no more ammo. She believed she had enough aura left to deal with the Atlas reinforcements and then retreat further inside and call for backup. The bullheads wouldn't dare open fire inside the compound with the risk of friendly on their own and the huntsmen. Plus by the sound of things, the bullheads were distracted by Grimm outside.

She heard footsteps approaching. "Alright, watch your spacing," a feminine voice commanded. "Split up into two groups. Flank through by the containers and catch these animals in a crossfire." The tiger faunus grinned. She was going to enjoy this. As four Atlas soldier rounded the corner, she thrusted her rifle forward, bayoneting the lead soldier in her neck. The soldier gasped for breath in vain, and then the Faunus pulled the trigger. She kicked the body back into two of her comrades, knocking them down.

She then immediately pounced on the third soldier and dug her sharp teeth into his neck and tore the flesh off. She quickly grabbed the fallen trooper's assault rifle and unloaded the clip into one the knocked over men. The last one got the body of her comrade off of her, and she pulled out her pistol in desperation. But before she could get off a shot, the faunus transformed her weapon into it's chainsword form and pounced on her, taking delight in her last dying screams as she sliced his gut open. The man whose neck she bit into finally stopped gasping and fidgeting and now lay motionless.

She stood up and brought her aura shield up to block the fire from the four other soldiers. She began to walk forward and then spit out the fleck from the man's neck, revealing a bloody, toothy grin. "More!" She licked her lips as the soldiers recoiled back in fear as the tiger faunus charged in a full sprint. "I want more!" She screamed in a bloodlust as she decapitated another soldier.

As she closed in on her next victim several high velocity shots impacted against her aura shield, making her stumble and stop. Each shot shook her to the bone. Whatever the weapon was it had high stopping power. She growled and turned to where the shots were coming from and saw more Atlas soldiers jump out of the third bullhead. But one person stood out. Someone that made her eyes narrow in frustration and shine with glee at the thought of killing.

General James Ironwood ran towards her as he reloaded his revolver, staring at the tiger faunus with anger filled eyes.

* * *

 **Earlier**

An image of a tiger faunus appeared on the screen inside the bullhead.

"Homau Dacam," an Atlas intel officer said. "She is a forty-three year old tiger faunus that was sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder and cannibalism of six other faunus and humans beings in Vacuo. Three months ago, she was being transferred to another prison when the White Fang attacked the train convoy. We merged the prison car with a regular supply train to try and keep a low profile on prisoner transfers-"

"And the White Fang attacked it to steal supplies and found the prison car by accident." Ironwood finished the sentence in frustration. He need to see who thought that that was a good idea.

"C-correct sir. The White Fang were repelled but not before seizing several crates of supplies and freeing some of the prisoners."

"Including Homau Dacam," Ironwood said.

"Correct." The intel office responded. "Homau was soon promoted to the rank of an officer. She personally lead several of the White Fang's operations in the region around Vale, including the kidnapping and torture of the two Beacon students a few days ago."

"What about her fighting capabilities?"

"Information we received from Qrow tells us that Homau's semblance allows her to create an near indestructible shield that can block anything. However, it can only block from one direction and she loses aura by keeping it up over time and with each impact it deflects."

"General Ironwood," the pilot interrupted, "we're two minutes out from the compound. We still can't raise Sergeant Buck or the rest of his squad."

"Keep trying," the general commanded. The pilot nodded and Ironwood turned his attention back to the screen. "Is there anything else I should know about this Miss Dacam?"

"Just two thing sir. Firstly, she has shown to get lost in a 'bloodlust' in combat very easily. While it makes her more aggressive, it makes her more arrogant and less focused in combat. Secondly, it's about the weapon she uses, uh… Qrow reported that the weapon's name is Staryy Nadezhnyy." Ironwood's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir, is that the same Sta-"

"Thank you for the information. Ironwood out." He pushed a button on the screen and ended the transmission. Staryy Nadezhnyy. That was the name he gave his first weapon. But after an… incident, he couldn't wield the weapon with both hands, so he commissioned it and switched to using a customized revolver. The weapon was stolen during a White Fang raid on an Atlas Military compound six months ago. His blood boiled at the thought of it being used to hurt and kill innocent people at the hands of this mad woman.

"Pilot, any news on Buck's team?" Ironwood asked.

"No sir. They're either too deep inside the compound or they're being jammed." The pilot responded. "Also, we are one minute from the LZ!" The pilot yelled and flipped a switch, filling the canopy of the bullhead in an ambient red light.

"Alright men, Ironwood turned around to addressed the his troops. "Alright men, we're going to go in establish a foothold for the second wave! Weapons ready and prepare for a hot landing!"

* * *

 **Present**

"Pull back!" He yelled at the remaining three troopers as he reloaded his revolver. "She's out of your league! Go join the others on the left flank!" The soldiers obeyed and fell back. Ironwood ran between them and unloaded two more shots towards the Homau Dacam. Her aura shield caught the bullets and then she lowered it to swing Staryy Nadezhnyy. The chainsword was revving loudly, as if it was screaming for blood. Ironwood caught it mid-swing with both hands by the handle and struggled to hold her in place. He only flinched slightly when she started kicking him in the chest.

Using his memory of the weapon, Ironwood moved his fingers to where the safety switch was and flicked it. The chainsword's blade stopped revving, much to the confusion of the faunus. Taking the opportunity of the distraction, he brought his right leg up and sent Homau stumbling back. He followed by delivering a powerful blow to her hands sending Staryy Nadezhnyy flying and then decked Homau and forced her against a large shipping container. Homau retorted by pushing off of the container and charging at Ironwood.

She pounced forward and forced him onto the ground with the intent to chew and tear him apart. He quickly used his right hand to block Homau from biting down on his neck. Her mouth chomped down and sunk her sharp teeth in his right arm, and she wouldn't let go. Ironwood tried to shake her off, but she clung to him like a rabid dog. She started to claw at his arm and right side of his chest, revealing his robotic prosthetics. Ironwood grunted in irritation.

He quickly head butted Homau and punched her square in the jaw with his left hand. While she was dazed, he rolled them over so he was on top. He pushed his robotic hand in her mouth and forced it open, then immediately pushed the barrel of his revolver in, and double tapped the trigger. Both shots tore open the back of her neck. With sleight of hand, he flicked his wrist and pulled the trigger a third time. The bullet exited through the top of her head, bringing bone, brain matter, and blood with it.

"That was for my men you witch," the general spit out in disgust. He took a few moments to catch his breath and then slowly stood back up. He took a moment to look at the other side of the compound. The fighting had stopped. The White Fang forces were defeated and his men were rounding up the few faunus that surrendered. Additional bullheads came in and were offloading more troops, AK 200 droids and two 290 Paladin mechs.

Ironwood stood up and walked to where Staryy Nadezhnyy was knocked to and picked it up. He transformed it back into its rifle form and inspected up. The name that was inscribed in the side was scratched out and the iron sights were messed up, but the weapon overall was kept in good condition. Putting his pistol back in its holster, he walked back to the rest of his forces, ignoring the stares at his robot parts, right up to an officer.

"Lieutenant, give me an update," Ironwood commanded. The senior officer about faced and saluted the general.

"Sir, we established a foothold within this storage area of the compound," he said. "We've taken six White Fang prisoner. We have no wounded, but we lost six droids and seven men. We contacted the second wave. They'll arrive with med and casevac momentarily. We also managed to contact bullhead pilot 479er. He took heavy damage and crash landed, but a bullhead from the second wave managed to pick him up."

"Good," Ironwood responded, glad that it wasn't worse. "What about Buck's team and the huntsmen?"

"I uh… don't know their status. We dispatched one of our medics to check them out. They're by those shipping containers and wrecked truck over there. That's all I know sir."

"Ok. Have the rest of your platoon take defensive positions. Raido in that the second wave is to be prepared for CQB assault." The LT nodded and got out of the general's way. Ironwood marched to where Buck's team was. He arrived and overlooked the condition they and the huntsmen were in.

Three of the squad were sitting against a container. One had a bandage around his leg, the one he recognized as Buck had a bandage wrapped around his left eye, and the huntsman's shoulder was wrapped up in blood soaked rags. In front of them, two of the other huntsmen were laying on the ground motionless with another soldier, and a huntsman with a bandaged shoulder watched over them. He was visibly distressed and was muttering "they're gonna be fine" to himself. The other four soldiers and huntsman were crowded around the medics.

His eyes finally fell upon Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long as the medics worked on them. He had honestly seen worse, but he still grimaced at the sight. Ozpin and Qrow were not going to like this.

One of the soldiers leaning against the container turned head turned to the side, and his eyes widened in shock. "G-general Ironwood, sir!" He shouted and tried to stand up to salute him. Ironwood put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Take it easy soldier," he said with care. He looked up to see the other troopers else saluting him. "At ease," he saluted back and then crouched by Buck. "How are you doing Sergeant?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Ironwood nodded. "Everything's fucked up, but it's not as fucked up as it would have been if you didn't arrive when you did." Buck said, wincing though the pain he was in. "Thank you, sir."

"No thanks needed," Ironwood replied. "My men are going to clear the compound. Is there anything you can tell me that can help us?"

As Buck filled in Ironwood on the situation, two bullheads with a large red crosses painted on the side flew in.

"Medevac has arrived!" The lieutenant shouted. "Get the wounded onboard!" Paramedics ran out of the bullheads to where Buck's team was. Peasant and Sky loaded Yang and Jaune onto medical gurneys and got them onto the first bullhead. The paramedics got Dove, Russel, Buck, and Archer onto the second bullhead. The second they were secure the bullhead took off and flew as fast as the could to the nearest medical facility: the infirmary at Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he put his mug down on his desk and rubbed his temples. These past week have been very chaotic. There was a surge in in Grimm and White Fang activity around Vale. Atlas did their best to stop the White Fang and his huntsmen and huntresses did their best to quell the Grimm's numbers. The Grimm numbers have died down exponentially, but pockets have appeared in large numbers shortly after the White Fang's broadcast earlier this morning.

Qrow, Taiyang, and John and Jean Arc contacted him almost immediately after the broadcast. He wish he could give them more than a few, mostly empty promises. Everyone at Beacon was concerned about Jaune and Yang's safety. A scroll beeping shook Ozpin from his thoughts. He saw that the message was from Ironwood. He opened it immediately.

" _Ozpin, 2 medical bullheads are enroute to Beacon. They are carrying 5 wounded huntsmen and 2 of my soldier, including Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long. I'm leading my been to clear the rest of the WF base, more intel to come soon. BE ADVISED: 4 OF THE HUNTSMEN ARE IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND DETERIORATING FAST._ "

Ozpin bolted from his chair and stormed to the elevator. He dialed the infirmary on his scroll. "Infirmary, this is Ozpin. I need you to clear six emergency rooms for incoming patients! Four of them are in critical condition! They'll arrive via bullhead, they'll land right in front of the infirmary."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Good by_ _Homau Dacam, you were my favorite (and only) psychotic OC, you shall be missed. Eh, maybe I'll bring her back in another story of mine._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review, All criticism is welcome._

 _Anyway, thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and here's a little something extra!_

RWBY Chibi bonus skit! (because why not?)

Cardin Winchester walked into the post office carrying an abnormally large box. "Hello, I'd like to ship this to Vacuo." The receptionist nodded and went to the back to retrieve something. As he patiently, Coco Adel walled in and the two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Coco." Cardin acknowledged her presence

"Cardin," she responded. "So… what'cha mailing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh just a little gift to an animal shelter in Vacuo." He responded.

"Since when are you a good samaritan?" Coco scoffed.

"Let's just say that I'm a changing man."

"Ok… say, have you seen Velvet around? I haven't seen her around all day."

"Nope, I haven't seen he-" the box in his hands began to rattle.

"Ugh." a muffled, confused, tired, and familiar voice came from inside the box. "Wait. Um, hello? Anyone? What happened?! Where am I? Someone help me!" Cardin's eyes widened in fear and Coco's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger. Cardin dropped the box and bolted out the door before Coco finished unfolding her minigun.

Coco dropped her gun and opened the box. Packing peanuts spilled out of the box as Velvet's head shot out of the box, taking a long, deep breath.

"Thanks," Velvet said after coughing up a packing peanut.

"No problem bun-buns."


	5. Story adopted and up on Kc2449's profile

**STORY WAS ADOPTED BY** **Kc4229, new chapters up**

I'll keep this short and to the point.

So since the last update of this story was on December 12 of last year, its reasonable to say that I sort of lost interest in writing this story and left it abandoned.

However, Kc4229 has expressed interest in adopting and continuing it.

So the story will be given to him.

He already has several additional chapter for it in the works (one new one already up) and I'm helping him with plot details on it.

It's already up on Kc4229's profile, go check it out.

I'll delete this version in a few days.


End file.
